Campaign Summary
Opening Session Four of our heroes each found their way to a Gas Station. They didn't know each other, each passing through on their own journey, stopping at one of the hundreds of nondescript way stations that line the major roads. Before they can finish shopping for obscenely expensive maps and dubious potions, two thugs held up the gas station. As the automatic defenses kicked in and trapped all of them within the station they threatened to kill the rest of the patrons if they didn't turn over a certain gnome. K'tyler, the gnome in question, appealed to the party for help, and a fight broke out between Thraxa Nightbreeze, Fang, Lorelai, and Iormund Whitequill, and the two ruffians. The party defeated them, but not before they were able to call for reinforcements. K'tyler ushered the party into his turnip cart and requested they help him escape his pursuers. He revealed he had stolen a powerful artifact which needed to be brought to his secret society in the northern port city of Jiagra. The artifact in question, the Drows Cigam, was lodged in his stomach, after pulling it out he collapsed and turned into dust. Left with the mysterious sword, a pile of gnome dust, and an uncertain number of pursuers after them, the party continued north. Session 2: Fantasy TSA In another happy accident, the four members of the party were stuck in the same Ordinal Path check point line as a cleric and her travelling companion, Oriana and Lyra Grimsbane. They successfully bluffed their way past the bored agents, only to be attacked by bandits. Fang used the Drows Cigam, discovering that any creature stabbed with the sword immediately died and turned to dust once it was removed. The entire group fought together and, interested in the sword and their new companions, Oriana and Lyra decided to stick with them. They passed by the lands of the Thief King and decided to not antagonize the Divine thief. Session 3: The Island of the Lost On the road they met with a young bard, who offered to play a song for them. But once it began they found themselves pulled into a magic unconsciousness and their souls cut free from their bodies. Wandering, their souls were drawn to the island of the lost. Leta explained the history of the Island and herself--long ago a necromancer cast a spell over the island calling all the dead back to life. Leta herself was a ghost, while the catacombs below were filled with the shuffling undead. They could escape and return to their bodies if Leta strengthened their souls and expelled them from the necromancer's pull. She didn't have magic on her own: they would need a magical artifact to power the spell. Artifacts were used as grave goods and could be taken from the catacombs if they dared to face the undead. Leta opened the seal on the catacombs and the party entered, dealing with several puzzles and trials meant to provide a spiritual journey to those who came to visit the dead. Murals upon the walls were written in the ancient Common alphabet and, using their knowledge of history and luck, they managed to decipher several. These provided clues as to the solutions to the trials. Here they found a lighting orb and the skeleton of a dead dragon. Also Senor Squiggles and a magic book. They came across a weeping statue above the pool with an inscription Tempo & Tyme The party stumbled into the exposed ruins of Tempo. Locals had been scavenging the ruins for technology and treasures to sell at market but were nowhere to be found. The party did however run into a scouting party of the Collective and were taken prisoner for trespassing. The Clockwork Council sent them into Tempo's ruins to kill the source of the "plague". A diplomatic class unit, AD DL 499, also called APPLE, was injected into the players' bloodstreams and was able to speak with them and provide directions.